


Alone Together

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, Kinda fluff, M/M, another piece of shit by me, i still can't tag what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, it was entirely Sherlock's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

The first time it happened, it was entirely Sherlock's fault. 

Due to one of his experiments earlier, the entire apartment was stinking of sulfuric acid to the point he and John couldn't take a breath without continuously coughing their lungs out. So they did the most rational thing - decided to spend the night at a hotel and deal with the consequences in the morning. 

But, as always, fate decided to be a bitch and just as they found a decent hotel, it turned out to have only one available room there - with a king size bed, to be exact. 

They were both too tired to argue or to try to find another hotel so they pretended not to notice the way their legs were almost entangled and how their hands would brush occasionally, leaving both of them flustered and wondering how they're going to survive through the night. 

They finally fell asleep, dreaming of each other and in the morning they both ignored the fact that they haven't slept that well since they were little kids. 

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

The second time it happened, it was the biggest surprise John had ever experienced.  
It was late, 3 am, and Sherlock had an awful nightmare. So awful that it left the otherwise calm and rational detective almost in tears. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fall asleep again and at some point his mind unintentionally drifted to the memory of how peaceful his slumber was with John, snuggled by his side. 

So Sherlock, completely abandoning his rationality, got up, walked to the doctor's room and knocked on the door. A moment later it was opened, only to reveal a very sleepy - and very cute, in Sherlock's opinion - John. 

"Sherlock? What the hell? What time is it? If this is because of another case, I swear I--" He was cut off by the detective.  
"No, no, it's not a... case. I, um, had a-" Sherlock's voice faltered "a nightmare... And, I was wondering if I could.. err, sleep here?" he almost-whispered sheepishly, looking at the ground. 

After hearing this, John's expression softened immediately. He caught Sherlock by the sleeve and dragged him in his room, closing the door behind them.

"You okay? You sure you want to, you know, sleep here.. with me?" John drew out, uncertain. 

"Yes, John." Sherlock reassured his friend and made a move to the bed. "Can I?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Sorry. Get comfortable." the doctor stammered, suddenly nervous. 

They lied beside each other, complete silence upon them, until Sherlock spoke softly "Thank you."

John smiled "You're welcome."

They never mentioned that night again.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

The third time, it was fully intentional. 

John came back from the market, carrying the groceries and leaving them in the kitchen, as always. Then he stumbled across a rather appealing sight - Sherlock, fast asleep on the couch, ebony curls falling over his bright blue, now closed, eyes.

John stood there for a moment, admiring the beautiful man in front of him, then proceeded to the small kitchen to make some tea - just to distract himself from the detective's sleeping figure which was currently the only thing that occupied his mind.

He got back to the living room with a mug full of tea in his hand and sat in the big armchair. He heard Sherlock mumble something but ignored it - he knew the detective talked in his sleep, so he wasn't surprised at all. 

Suddenly, he heard his name and his attention snapped back to Sherlock, who was steadily mumbling something but John was unable to make out what he was trying to say. 

So he got closer to the detective, hoping he will understand something.

That's when he heard it. 

"John... I...I..love.... you..." 

The doctor just stood there, frozen, refusing to believe in what he just heard. 

Sherlock loved him? For real? The man who he's been in love with for the past three years loved him? He couldn't wrap his head around it. 

Then he slowly stood up, lightly kissed Sherlock on the cheek and whispered "I love you too."

He walked walked to the window and looked out - to the world. The never stopping, young, beautiful world. 

"I knew it" Sherlock murmured, loud enough so John could hear him, his eyes still closed.

John spun around abruptly. "Excuse me? You weren't even asleep, were you?" He asked, scandalized. 

The detective smirked "Of course I wasn't. Now come here, you sexy thing." He added, smiling lovingly and gesturing to John to come closer. Once he did so, Sherlock all but pulled him down so the doctor was practically lying on top of him, burying his face in the crook of his neck and making him chuckle. 

From that night on, they never slept apart.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry for the crappy ending (and everything else lol). i really am hopeless ﹋o﹋  
> in case you didn't know, title is a fob song (which is sick as frick btw)


End file.
